


Positive

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, sorry for your loss - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nervousness, Pregnancy Test, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Positive

You sat quietly on the edge of the bathtub. Nervously biting your nails. Next to you sat Elizabeth. Her leg shaking up and down. Her gaze downward. You gently put a hand over her knee, causing her leg to stop shaking. “Don’t be nervous.” You said, giving her a sweet smile. The corners of her mouth went upward, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m not nervous. I’m,” She was looking for the right word. “Worried.” She finished. 

You let out a small sigh. To be honest, you were worried too. You guys were sitting in the bathroom. An alarm set for two minutes on your phone. On the counter in front of you lay a small white stick. Which in, you glanced at the alarm, 1 minute and 10 seconds, was gonna change your futures. 

“You can still get out.” You head snapped up. Elizabeth had cast her look downwards again. Her voice small. “I don’t wanna get out.” You grabbed one of her hands, feeling it tremble. “Liz, if that’s why you’re worried than you don’t have to be, alright?” 

You and Liz had met 9 months ago, and both of you immediately hit it off. But there was one problem, she was in a relationship. You respected that and kept your distance, but you didn’t see any harm in being friends. But as the months progressed it became harder and harder to deny that there was something there. And so one night, Liz came over to your house and you guys talked about your feelings. Nothing happened, both of you wanting her to break up with her current boyfriend before anything would. And that’s what she did the next day. 

Now, 3 weeks later, the two of you were dating. But something wasn’t quite right. Liz had had sex with her ex boyfriend a couple weeks before they broke up, and ever since the two of you were dating she wasn’t feeling her best. She was nauseas all the time, waking up most mornings running to the bathroom. While at the same time craving the weirdest foods for no reason. One morning, after she threw up yet again, you asked her if there was a chance she might be pregnant.

You had run out to the store as soon as Liz told you she thought the same. And now here you were. Staring nervously at a pregnancy test. Liz was still averting her gaze, so you decided to get up and sit in front of her, finally getting her attention. “Liz, I wanna be with you, and whoever may come with you.” Her eyes had become watery. Her lips slightly trembling along with her hands. 

“I.. I don’t know. We only just got together three weeks ago, this is all so new. I feel like agreeing to you staying would be selfish on my part.” You furrowed your brows. “Why?” Liz looked up at the ceiling before looking back down again, one tear escaping her eye. “Cause you didn’t sign up for this, we just started dating and now I might be pregnant and you would have to deal with all that: mornings sickness, doctors visits, labor. And not to mention that when we’ve been dating for just nine months we’ll have a child! That’s just way to much pressure to put on you and I don’t want you to start something you can’t finish just because you have feelings for me.” 

You looked at her for a moment, her big green eyes glistened with tears. You knew she had a point. It was a lot to put on a new relationship, but you weren’t one to give up. Especially not for love. “Babe, listen, I wanna be with you. And yes this is like the third time I’ve said it but that’s because I want you to believe me. This doesn’t change anything for me. If you’re not pregnant, than great, we’ll keep dating and that’s that. But if you are, than I’ll hold you hair back when you puke every morning. I’ll hold your hand when you go to the doctor. I’ll be right by your side while you give birth. Look I know that this is a lot to put on a new relationship but that doesn’t mean we can’t do it.”

“If you had told me 5 years ago that right now, I’d be sitting on a bathroom floor with the girl of my dreams in front of my crying because we might get a kid, I would’ve said you were crazy. But now here I am,” You smiled as your voice broke. “,and you are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me, so if you’re telling me that we get an addition to the two of us, how can that be anything but good?” 

Liz had tears falling down her cheeks rapidly now. But it wasn’t because she was worried anymore. She was smiling from ear to ear, wondering how in the world she ever got lucky enough to meet you. She put her arms around your neck, giving you a bone-crushing hug. Replaying everything you said in her head. Maybe you were right. Maybe the two of you would only love each other more as you prepared to add a little member to your family. 

Right in the middle of your hug, the alarm went off. The two minutes were up. This was the moment that was gonna decide whether or not one of the rooms in the apartment would have a little crib in it in 9 months. You both leaned back. Looking each other in the eye. Both of you taking a deep breath, preparing yourselves for what came next. “I can’t look.” She said. “You do it.” 

You stood up and picked up the little stick resting on the counter with slightly sticky hands. Bringing it to your face, you let out the deep breath you just took. “And?” Liz said, anticipation evident in her voice. You didn’t say anything for another 10 seconds. Staring at the two blue stripes and letting it sink in for a second before breaking the deadly silence in your tiled bathroom. “It’s positive.” 

Your back was still towards Liz. But you could feel that she stood up. “Are you serious?” This caused you to turn around, holding up the test to show her. She put a hand over her mouth. You guys had been preparing for this moment since you came home, the test in a little grocery bag. But now it was real, it was official. Liz is pregnant. “We’re gonna be parents.” You were the first one to talk after a good 30 seconds of silence. Time seemed to be standing still while you were waiting for the results but suddenly everything seemed to rush by again. “We’re gonna be parents!” You said again, a big smile creeping onto your face. Liz put her hand down, a smile making it’s way on to her face as well. “We’re gonna have a baby.” She let out a laugh. “We’re gonna have a baby!” Throwing her arms around your neck for the second time that night. You lifted her up and she put her legs around your waist. Both of you giggling in excitement over the good news. The positive pregnancy test still in your hand. 

You spent the rest of the night celebrating. Toasting with sparkling cider, talking about potential baby names and what to do for the nursing room. Mentally making a note to call the doctors office first thing in the morning. You fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles still evident on your faces. The shock wearing off and the excitement of raising a baby together growing more and more. And in 9 months, all the excitement would pay off. When Liz was in a hospital bed, a small person on her arm, a blue hat sticking out of all the blankets he was wrapped in. Both of you practically glowing with love for each other, and for the little life Liz had brought forth. Surrounded by family and friends, you couldn’t wait to see the little guy grow up, and tell him all about how happy his moms were when they heard he was on his way. 


End file.
